runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MtmE/Psycho Killer
I can’t seem to face up to the facts. I’m tense and nervous and I... can’t relax. I can’t sleep, cause my bed’s on fire. Don’t touch me I’m a real live wire. Psycho Killer Qu'est-ce que c'est? fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better Run run run run run run run away OH OH OH Psycho Killer Qu'est-ce que c'est? fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better Run run run run run run run away OH OH OH '' ''AY AY AY AY AY WOO ---- "I'm not weak, far from it in fact," said a man. "Don't do this! You've been corrupted!" exclaimed another man. "Who said corruption was a bad thing? At least things don't obscure my view of life." "And by doing this it'll make you a better person?" "By doing this I'll prove a point." "You don't need to do this!" "Oh but I do. You see, nobody calls me weak, and nobody calls me a villain!" "You will be a villain if you do this!" "Then so be it, but I'll be content with your blood on the floor." ---- You start a conversation you can't even finish it. You're talkin' a lot, but you're not sayin' anything. When I have nothing to say, my lips are sealed. Say something once, why say it again? Psycho Killer, Qu'est-ce que c'est? fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better Run run run run run run run away OH OH OH ---- The aggressor took a step forward, sword in hand. Blood was gushing over the floorboards from the mangled body with a longsword implanted in its chest. The man was still alive, coughing and spluttering, completely terrified and extremely pale in the face. "I was wrong..." the voice trailed off from the man. "Say it, again!" snapped the other man in the room. "I was wrong." The man was beginning to fade away, so the other man in the room grabbed his air staff and shot a violent death blast at him, causing him to shriek in pain one last time. "There, one for the long road home my friend," snarled the man. ---- Psycho Killer Qu'est-ce que c'est? fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better Run run run run run run run away OH OH OH OH AY AY AY AY '' ''Ce que j'ai fait, ce soir-là Ce qu'elle a dit, ce soir-là Réalisant mon espoir Je me lance vers la gloire ... okay YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA We are vain and we are blind I hate people when they're not polite ---- After several days of travel throughout several lands, he had been trying to express his anger which had been building up for all those years. He'd been deprived of a real childhood and shut in his room throughout his teenage years. Nothing much, nothing special. He leaned over the corpse and removed the sword which carried the distinct symbol of the Slayers' Union. On the handle were the initials M. T. engraved into it. "The quest of Mark Theobald, things are coming along quite nicely." Mark looked out over the rocks, high up in the Lighthouse. The sea was rough as it crashed against the rocks, much like his state of mind. "Goodbye Karnil," Mark said. He began to drag the corpse down the rounded staircase leaving a trail of blood. At the bottom, he cast a humidify spell, and tiny water droplets began to form in the air and wash the blood away slowly but surely. "How to dispose of a body," he thought. He looked eastwards, and made out the shape of a grey wolf stalking through the trees. He lifted the corpse over his right shoulder and walked in the direction of the wolf who stopped and turned to face. Growling and hungry, Mark casually wrapped it in a tangle vine. "To think, I was once scared of you lot," he said. Mark then dropped the corpse in front of the eager wolf, who diverted its attention from Mark to Karnil. Mark then waved his hand and the tangle vine split apart and decayed into the scorched ground. The wolf then pounced on the corpse and began to devour it. "How poetic," Mark grinned as he made his way off in the direction of Seers' Village to the south-east. ---- Psycho Killer, Qu'est-ce que c'est? fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better Run run run run run run run away OH OH OH Psycho Killer, Qu'est-ce que c'est? fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa better Run run run run run run run away OH OH OH OH AY AY AY AY OOOH ——"Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads (1977) P Category:Short Stories Category:Music to my Eyes